Problem: A rectangle is $2$ centimeters long. The rectangle is also $7$ centimeters wide. What is its area?
$2\text{ cm}$ $7\text{ cm}$ 10 11 12 13 14 The area is the length times the width. The length is 2 centimeters. The width is 7 centimeters. Thus the area is $2\times7$ square centimeters. $ \text{area} = 2 \times 7 = 14 $ We can also count 14 square centimeters.